Big Brother Comes to Harmony
by Sapphiregirl1226
Summary: It's women vs. men in this summer long competition. Tension rises, surprises are in store, and feelings emerge. What will become of the Big Brother house?
1. Default Chapter

**Introducing the men and women of the Big Brother House!**

Hello, and welcome to another season of Big Brother. My name is Cookie Myers, and for the next 3 months, we promise to give you the best show ever this summer. With surprises in store, romance in the air, and the ever famous catfights, this season's installment of Big Brother promises to give you, the viewers, the best action any reality TV show can give you. Now, without further adieu, let us meet the members of the Big Brother Household.

_**The Women….**_

First, we begin with Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. A 24-year old college graduate who is an up and coming fashion designer. Her motivation for being on the show? Winning the Big Brother prize totaling 50,000 to help pay back student loans, and give her family the chance to live comfortably.

Next, we have Gwen Hotchkiss. Harmony's socialite who feels the world revolves around her little finger, this 26 year old hopes to marry rich, and have the world around her be served on a silver platter. Will the pressures of the Big Brother house get to her? Time will tell…

Our next female is Whitney Russell. Ever the ambitious daughter of a former tennis player, Whitney's goal is to become the top tennis player in the world at the young age of 24, but what will the next few weeks do for Whitney's concentration? Will her mind be on tennis….or something else?

Finally, we have Sarah Thompson. Rated most popular at her high school, Sarah comes to this show to win the money. Sarah, who is 25, wants to open her own dance studio, and hopes by winning, that she will accomplish that.

Of course, no reality show could be complete without some males, right? Fear not, my viewer, the men coming to the Big Brother house will give a whole new meaning to the words "hot summer."

_**The Men….**_

First, we have Ethan Winthrop. The 26 year old had his life turned upside down when a dark secret from his mother's past came out. Determined to forget the past, Ethan comes to the show in hopes of finding out who he is, and figuring out if he can move away from his past mistakes, and move forward to the unknown. What surprises will Ethan encounter at the house?

Next we have the handsome Fox Crane. A notoriously known playboy by the women, this 25 year old blond hair, brown eyed beauty wants only one thing…to be the best. Will the female population of the Big Brother house affect Fox's play for the cash prize? Tune in to find out..

Chad Harris, 25, came from the wrong side of the tracks. Not knowing his birth parents, Chad struggled through the foster care system before finding his roots in Harmony. Will his experience in the Big Brother house be worth it?

Finally, our cast concludes with Mike Brown. Mike, also 25, was known as the big man on campus at UCLA, but will his big shot attitude be enough to make him last in the Big Brother house?

Tune in, as these 8 people embark on the adventure of a lifetime. This is Cookie Myers signing off, and here's to a great summer….

**Coming Up**

The women meet each other

**Please R/R**

(A/N: None of the characters know each other in this story, unlike the show)


	2. Moving In and Getting to Know You

**Moving In and Getting to Know You**

(All Confessionals by the women and men will be in parenthesis)

The day Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald waited for finally arrived! She was about to embark on a journey for three months, and attempt to win the grand prize of 50,000. _God, I hope this summer is worth it…_ she thought to herself as she finished packing her things.

Walking out to the front door, Theresa quickly gave her family a hug and kiss, and then proceeded to walk to the parked limo waiting for her.

Once Theresa arrived at the Big Brother House, she already saw that three other women were waiting on the steps. _Boy, talk about being fashionably late._ "I'm not late, am I?" Theresa asked one of the girls. The girl shook her head no.

_Why isn't anyone talking?_ Suddenly, a loud voice is heard on the intercom. "Ladies, good afternoon. My name is Cookie Myers, and I am the host of Big Brother. You four women are about to embark on a journey for the next three months. There will be a lot of surprises in store for you, as well as some great fun in competitions. One by one, as I call your name, I want you to walk into the Big Brother house, find a bedroom to call your own, and not speak to each other until you are all safely inside. First, I want you to look at each other, for these will be the faces you will see on a daily basis.

Looking around, Theresa summed up the competition. _They look to be my age. We'll see what happens_

_One thing's for sure, I'm going to win! _Gwen thought to herself smugly.

_These women don't stand a chance. _Whitney thought as she looked at each woman.

_If anyone is going to win this, it's going to be me!_ Sarah said to herself.

"Alright ladies, I wish you the best of luck, and now the first woman to enter the house is Theresa."

Grabbing her bag, Theresa quickly ran into the house, and spotted a big bedroom with 2 beds. _This works for me._

"The next person to enter the Big Brother house is Gwen." Same as Theresa, Gwen grabbed her bags, and quickly went inside. Passing Theresa's room, Gwen quickly shuddered. _Nope, not going to live with her. I don't deal with people of a different race. _Finding a blue bedroom with one bed, Gwen quickly dropped her things.

"Whitney and Sarah, you may now enter the house, and be sure to close the door firmly behind you." As the two remaining women gather their things, they quickly run into the house, and find two bedrooms. Whitney finds a spare bed in Theresa's room, while Sarah finds a cot in the hallway. _Guess this will have to do. _She thinks to herself.

**(Theresa/Whitney's Room)**

"Hi, I'm Theresa." She says as she shakes Whitney's hand.

"Hi, I'm Whitney. Nice to meet you."

"Ditto. Are you ready for this summer?"

"Yeah, I hope it will be the best."

"Me, too. What do you say we go looking around the house?"

"Sure, let's go ask Gwen and Sarah to join."

"Okay."

Knocking on Gwen's door, Whitney asks if she wants to see the house, and gets a reply of "no thanks." _Boy, talk about snobby._ Whitney thinks as she finds Sarah and Theresa.

Looking around the place, the girls quickly find a door, and attempt to open it, but fail. "I wonder what's behind there?" Theresa asks.

"I'm sure we'll find out. Afterall, Big Brother is the house of surprises!" Sarah says, as the three women laugh.

"Say, why don't we get something to drink, and get to know each other?" Whitney suggests. "Sounds good to me." Theresa replies. Sarah nods, and runs off to get Gwen. When all four women are seated in the living room, Theresa begins. "Well, my name is Theresa as you all heard outside. I am 24, and embarking on my fashion career in the fall."

"Wow, that's great, Theresa!" Whitney replies.

"Yeah, really great." Gwen says, rolling her eyes, to which Theresa ignores.

_So everyone isn't nice, big deal. I'll manage somehow_. Theresa thinks to herself.

"Okay, I'll go next! My name is Gwen, I am 26 years old, and majored in international law. That's dealing with world wide cases for those of you who aren't familiar with it." Gwen says as she looks pointedly at Theresa. Continuing, Gwen says, "anyway, I can't wait to embark on this experience."

Looking at each other, Whitney smiles to Sarah. "You go on ahead."

"Thanks. My name is Sarah. I am 25 years old, and I want to run a dance studio when this summer is over."

"Oh, please, a dance studio? Talking about digging your grave already!" Gwen says.

"Well, it's my dream, and I'm going to make it happen."

"If you say so."

Wanting to end the argument, Theresa quickly looks at Whitney. "You go ahead."

"Thanks. My name is Whitney. I am 24 years old. I love to play tennis, and hope to one day be a great tennis player."

"Sorry, sweetheart, not many African-American women can be famous tennis players." Gwen says, as she grabs her iced tea and heads outside, leaving the remaining women in the house with their mouths gapping open.

"Gee, you think she has something stuck up her butt?" Whitney says, as the three women laugh.

"Well, all I say is, here's to a great summer." Theresa says as she lifts and toasts her glass with Sarah and Whitney.

Suddenly, a noise sounds in the room, making the women look up. "Where did that come from?" Theresa asked. Pointing to the TV, Sarah smiled. "That's our host. Maybe she has something to tell us!"

Calling Gwen from outside, the women watch as Cookie begins to talk to them. "Ladies, I hope you're having fun getting to know each other. This season's installment of "Big Brother" has a theme of expect the unexpected. You will be dealt with many surprises on this show for the season. Your first surprise will be here tomorrow. I will not reveal what it is, but will say that it will leave you all in shock. Have a great night." With that, the TV quickly shut off.

Looking at each other, Theresa is about to start talking, when a voice booms over the speakers. "Theresa please report to the Diary Room." Shrugging her shoulders, Theresa goes to the Diary room to state her confessional.

(Each of these women have a lot of different characteristics. I really like Whitney and Sarah. Gwen rubs me the wrong way. It seems she's here for the wrong reasons. Or maybe I'm just over thinking this through. Our host said that a big surprise is coming for us tomorrow. I'm scared, but excited. Who knows what will happen in the Big Brother house).

After her confessional, Theresa makes her way out, and then Gwen is called in.

(I don't know why I did this show. My mother made me. But then again, the money looked good enough for me. I wish I could just rid the competition, you know? Theresa is just from the wrong class. She pisses me off. I wish I didn't have to deal with her. I'm hoping that I'll win the Head of Household competition coming up in a few weeks, then I can kick her out of here.)

Coming out of the diary room, Gwen glares at Theresa, and then waits while Whitney and Sarah make their confessionals. Once the girls have visited the room, the show's host comes back on to say goodnight.

**Coming Up**

The first surprise for the women!

**Please R/R **


	3. Surprises in Store!

**Surprises in Store!**

Waking up the next morning, Theresa began to eat her breakfast when she noticed the TV screen light up. "Expect the unexpected….I wonder what that means?" She said to no one in particular. After eating her cereal, Theresa went to sit down in the diary room.

(Today, there was a message on TV to expect the unexpected. Cookie told us that we'd have a few surprises on the show, I wonder what they could be, and when we'll get them. So far some of the girls seem very nice, with the exception of Gwen. She's very judgmental and snobbish. Makes me wonder how she managed to be on the show. I guess the saying, "variety is the spice of life," would fit into this show.)

After all the women are up and dressed, Gwen and Sarah are outside sunbathing, while Whitney and Theresa are inside.

"What do you think that message means?" Whitney asks as she points to the TV.

"I don't know. But, this IS Big Brother, one can only imagine what they have in store for us."

"You're telling me."

**(Meanwhile in the studio…)**

Cookie has come into work, ready to reveal to the women the big surprise. Staring at the four men, Cookie smiles. "Gentlemen, I am glad to see you are here. Congrats on making it this far to the Big Brother house. This summer will be filled with surprises and action. I wish you all the luck in getting to the grand prize."

" I want you all to gather your bags, and head to the front door, but do not open it until I tell you to, and please do not speak to each other."

The men gather their things and walk single file toward the front door. _This should be interesting._ Ethan thought to himself.

_What have I gotten myself into? The money, Fox, think of the money._ Fox said to himself.

Standing outside the house with their bags, the men looked at each other and size each other up.

_These chumps have nothing on me. I'm going to win this game!_ Chad thinks to himself.

_They didn't call me the big man on campus for nothing! I'm going to win Big Brother!_ Mike thinks to himself.

**(Back inside the house)**

"Ladies, if you would all please go to the living room." The booming voice said over the speakers.

Gathering their bathing suit towels, the women went back inside and sat in the living room. Suddenly, the TV screen lights up with Cookie looking in.

"Ladies, hello again." The women all say hello. "As we told you, the theme of this year's Big Brother is to expect the unexpected. Today, the unexpected occurs…" With that said, a door suddenly creaks open, and the women watch anxiously.

**(Outside)**

"Men, you are now allowed to go into the Big Brother house. Good luck on your adventure." With that, the men see the front door open, and begin to walk inside….

**(Inside)**

"I wonder who is coming in?" Whitney says out loud.

Suddenly, footsteps are heard around the corner, and then the women gasp as they come face to face with……..

"Our ex-boyfriends!" Sarah yells as she watches her ex, Mike, stand in shock in the kitchen.

Looking around, every woman sees her ex: Fox and Theresa, Ethan and Gwen, Mike and Sarah, and Whitney and Chad. "Oh my God!" Theresa yells, hiding her face in her hands.

"Theresa!" Fox yells back. _God, what the hell is going on here?_ He thinks to himself.

"Gwen, what the hell are you doing here!" Ethan yells.

"What am I doing here? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! We're through!"

"No kidding we're through! God, I can't believe this! Now, I have to be with my ex girlfriend the entire summer!"

"Gee, don't sound too thrilled, Ethan."

"Shut up, Gwen."

Soon, arguments start between all the former couples. Having heard enough, Theresa suddenly stands up on the table and yells "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"

Hearing the room come to a silence, Theresa takes a breath. "Okay, look, Big Brother pulled this stunt on all of us. We're just going to have to get over it, and figure out what to do."

"Of course you would say that, Theresa, you're the queen of trying to fix things, and instead they get messed up." Fox says.

"Don't go there Nicholas Foxworth. You may be a Crane, but that doesn't mean you have to start bossing me around again!"

Suddenly, the arguments start again between the four couples. Sarah gets up and goes to the Diary room quickly.

(I can't believe Mike is here. We haven't seen each other since our senior year at Cal U. How can I spend the rest of my summer here with him? It's impossible. God, what am I going to do?)

Later on, the men take turns going into the Diary Room.

(I can't believe of all people here, it's Gwen. How could I see her again? She is nothing but a spoiled, selfish brat. Why I stated with her so long I'll never know. God, this is going to be a long summer).

After Ethan leaves, Fox quickly goes into the Diary Room. (Theresa and I had some great times, but then, things fizzled fast. I can't believe that Big Brother did this to me. All I wanted from this show was the fame of being the winner, and now, I have to live with my ex in the same house for 3 months!)

**(In the living room)**

Feeling the tears about to burst through her eyes, Theresa runs into her room, and cries.

"This can't be happening. I can't be in the same house with Fox. God, what is going on!"

Hearing a knock on the door, Theresa looks up. "Yes?"

Ethan opens the door, and walks in. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yeah, tell me this is all a dream."

"I wish it was. I'm Ethan."

"Theresa."

They shake hands. "Nice to meet you." They say at the same time, causing both of them to laugh.

**Coming Up**

Ethan and Theresa talk…with Gwen looking on!

Will the exes want each other back?

**Please R/R**


	4. Learning More About You

**Learning More about You**

Sitting on the bed with Theresa, Ethan smiles at her. "So, why are you here at the house?"

"Well, I graduated from college a few months ago. I figured I'd come here to try and win the money and be able to help pay back my student loans and give my family the chance to finally have the life they deserve."

"Wow, it sounds like you've had a busy lifestyle."

"Yeah, I have. My father left my mother to raise five children all by herself with not a lot of money in tow. He vanished without a trace. Growing up, we were always lacking something, but never love. My mother showed us love everyday of her life. She's my biggest supporter, and my best friend. I don't know what I'd ever do without her."

"Yeah, I can relate to the lacking part. Growing up, my family life was really regimented. I was part of this big wealthy family, so all talks were about money and power, but never a lot of love. I mean, sure, my mother loved me, but it seemed that the maids and butlers became more my parents. Then, one day, my mother confessed to me this dark secret she had hidden her entire life. I'll never forget that day. It was my 21st birthday, and her gift to me was her secret. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Do you want to talk more about it?" Theresa asked, watching the emotions cross Ethan's face.

"Sure. Well, it seems that my mother had met someone before she was married to my father. And well, I was the product of that union. I was stunned to say the least. I mean, how could she have let me grow up the way I did, you know? If it wasn't for her and the family status I had at the time, I never would have met Gwen, which now, looking back, is a blessing that I am no longer with her."

Hearing her name as she walks to her bedroom, Gwen stops outside of Theresa's room and listens to Ethan talk.

"It's a blessing that I am no longer with Gwen."

_Well, the nerve! It's not my fault you were so damn boring in bed, Ethan! Besides, all I wanted was your money. A girl can never have enough money in her pocket._ Smirking, Gwen continues to listen on.

"Things happen for a reason, you know." Theresa says.

_Oh, Theresa, of course you'll say that. You just wait till I get Ethan back, then we'll see what happens._

"Yes, you're right, things do happen for a reason. Now, I met my real father, and have this great bond with him."

"That's wonderful."

"Yeah, it is. You know, I'm glad we had this talk, Theresa."

"Yeah, me too, Ethan. Now, if we could only get through the next three months."

"We will." Winking at her, Ethan gets up and leaves Theresa's room, missing Gwen, who runs off quickly to the Diary Room.

_That Ethan….some character…..maybe I'll get to know him better. _Theresa thinks to herself.

Meanwhile, Gwen sits in the Diary Room, making her confessional.

(That tart thinks she's going to get Ethan? She doesn't know who she's messing with. My name isn't Gwen Hotchkiss for nothing. I will get Ethan back, no matter what I have to do. Theresa will have my boyfriend over my dead body).

**Meanwhile**

Hearing the knock on the door, Theresa turns around. "Come in."

Opening the door, she sees her ex, Fox. "What the hell do you want?"

"Look, I just want to talk."

"I don't have time to talk to you."

"Hey, you had time to talk to Ethan, you have time to talk to me."

"Gee, then you wonder why I broke up with you. You think that just because you have the money and the power that you can rule everyone. Newsflash! I rule myself thank you very much."

"Look, all I wanted to say to you is that I have no intention of getting back together with you."

"Well, thanks be to God! The angels are singing on!"

"Theresa, why do you have to be like this?"

"Why do _I_ have to be like this? Hello, Fox, YOU were the one to destroy us when you started cheating with one of the sorority girls in college. What's that saying? Oh yes, like father, like son. You are exactly like your father! If I have to tolerate you for the next 3 months, then so be it. But don't you DARE expect me to go back to you."

"Like I told you, Theresa, I have no intention of that."

"Well, good."

"Besides, I already found someone that I may be interested in." Fox says as he starts thinking of Whitney.

"Well, good for you. I hope you'll be happy."

"Me, too."

Leaving her room, Theresa goes to the Diary Room for her confessional.

(You know, it's amazing how someone can be put in your path, and make you wake up and look at what's right in front of you. My talk today with Ethan shed a lot of light for me on the type of man he is. He is sincere, and honest. I only wish Fox had been that way to me throughout our relationship. I used to think, after I broke up with Fox, that I'd never be lucky to find someone to love me for ME, not for my beauty or brains, but for who I was on the inside. After talking to Ethan, maybe, just maybe, there is someone out there who will love me, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, for the person I am on the inside.)

"There you have it, folks. Another day at the Big Brother house. Be sure and stay tuned for tomorrow's episode. What will happen next?"

**Please R/R**


	5. I Want You Back

**I Want You Back**

As Chad makes breakfast in the kitchen for himself, he can hear laughter come from the living room. Looking up, he sees Fox and Whitney laughing at each other.

_This is unreal. You should be laughing at me, Whitney. We should still be together._ Eating his breakfast alone, Chad sighs. Finishing, he goes off to the Diary Room.

(I never thought it would be so hard to watch Whitney move on. Sure, she is beautiful, but still, we had a connection. I know we did. Then suddenly, it seems that the love she had for me just died out. She left me with no note, just packed her things one day, and left me. I never got over that pain. I still haven't gotten over it. Now, I see her with Fox, and it kills me. I want to punch his face in so badly. How can I survive the rest of the summer in this house, knowing that the only woman I love is with someone else?)

**Meanwhile, in the living room**

"Fox, you are a character."

"Well, what can I say, a pretty lady like you inspires me to bring out my funny side."

"Did I mention you're a charmer as well?"

"That's why you're hooked on me."

"Oh, please, far from it."

"We'll see, don't you worry."

Skeptical, Whitney laughs. "Gee, funny, a charmer, and determined."

"That's me. Good ol' Fox."

"So, let me ask you, what happened with Theresa?"

"Eh, that's kinda a sore subject."

"Humor me, it's not like we have anything else going on."

"Well, things were moving too fast for me. So…I cheated on her, and she found out."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, it was a stupid move on my part, that's for sure. But, in a way, it had to happen, you know? I mean Theresa is a great girl, but now I realize she wasn't THE girl for me."

"Well, at least you both figured out that you weren't meant for each other."

"True. I'll always regret the way I hurt her, but there's a lot of bad blood now between us. I pretty much just avoid her as much as I can here in the house so that I don't get on her bad side."

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks." The two laugh, as Chad looks on still from the kitchen. Watching Fox leave, Whitney makes her way to the kitchen, and puts away some dishes.

**Meanwhile, in the Diary Room**

(You know, Whitney is a beautiful woman. I can't believe the things Chad did to her. It makes me want to pound him in. But, I'm holding back. This isn't my fight, it's Whitney's. There's something about her that attracts me to her. It's like I want to stop being a playboy around her, and just be normal. he laughs Normal, It's so weird. I was always brought up not having the NORMAL lifestyle, and yet, Whitney makes me want to have that everyday lifestyle.)

**In the Kitchen**

"Did you have fun talking to Fox?" Chad asks.

"Look, whoever I want to talk to is my business, not yours."

"Sorry, just making conversation."

"Yeah, well, you don't need to be. I have nothing to say to you."

Coming closer to Whitney, Chad sighs as he remembers the good times. "How can you forget about us so quickly?"

"I have to, I have no other choice."

"You never told me why you left me. You just got your things and moved out. Why, Whitney?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Whitney turned to Chad. "Because I found out the truth. I found out that you were cheating on me. I saw someone else's lipstick in your pant pocket when I was doing laundry one day. I knew that lipstick wasn't mine. I figured it out. The reason why you were always late coming home, the reasons why you never called me during the day. How could you, Chad? I thought what we had was solid."

"It was solid, baby!"

"Don't call me that! Don't you dare call me that! You don't go from cheating on me to suddenly buttering me up with all the baby, honey, cutie nicknames. It isn't going to work with me. I grew up, Chad. Because of you leaving me, I grew up, and I know now what my priorities are. We will never be together again, count on that!"

Storming off, Whitney goes to the Diary Room for her confessional.

(I never knew it would be so hard to give Chad up. I loved him for so long. Finding out that he cheated on me killed me. How can I trust a man who cheated on me? How can I be with someone who had another lover while he dated me? It hurts so much, yet, I know I have to move on.)

**Coming Up**

The first challenge for food, and the power comes for the Big Brother contestants

**Please R/R**


	6. Challenge and Power

**Challenge and Power**

Sitting in the kitchen, Theresa sighs. "I never knew how hungry I could get. We barely have anything to eat!"

"Well, we could always chew on ice to get by." Ethan joked, as he pulled out an ice cube.

"Oh, yeah, that's real wholesome!" The two laughed. As if on cue, a voice suddenly came through the speakers surrounding the house.

_All contestants please report outside_. Hearing this, Theresa and Ethan, along with the houseguests, went outside.

(We walked outside and saw a miniature golf course set up. I thought, "this is a piece of cake!" I love playing mini golf. Theresa)

"Wow, this is so cool!" Whitney said as the houseguests all looked at the mini golf course.

_Okay, everyone, here is your food competition. You will be broken up into two teams, the men vs. the women. Each one of you will go one by one to the putting area. The men will hit the blue colored balls, and the women will hit the pink colored balls. Once you are set up, you will hit your ball through the statues that are set up at each golf hole. What you will not see is the hole in which your ball lands. After the competition, each ball found will reveal, according to the holes, what food item you have gained for the week. The team that has the most balls in each hole wins food for the week. The remaining team gets a whole week of PB&J sandwiches. Good luck, players!_

(PB&J? I haven't eaten that since I was in diapers! There was no way I would let my team down Fox)

"Okay, girls, let's do our best, and let's beat the men!" Whitney said, pumping up the ladies.

"Guys, we have to beat out the women. There's no way I'm going to loose to them!" Fox said, getting the men hyped up.

After playing nine holes each, the winner was revealed to be the women. All the girls cheered, as the men sighed in defeat.

(PB&J for the week…life doesn't get any better! Ethan)

Once the teams were back inside the house, the announcer came back on. "Tonight, you will be nominating someone for the position of Head of Household. You will each be separated into different sections of the house, and then be asked a series of questions based on your houseguests. The houseguest who has the most points in his or her favor, will be crowned the first Head of Household. Good luck to all!"

"Wow, that sounds like fun!" Whitney said as everyone else agreed.

(No matter what, I'm going to do my hardest to get the HOH power! I want Theresa out of here! Gwen)

After the challenge is over, the announcer comes back on. "The winner, and first Head of Household in this season's Big Brother is….."

**Coming Up**

Who is the first head of household?

**Please R/R**


	7. Crowned the Victor

**Crowned the Victor**

Sitting around the couch, everyone waits anxiously for the announcement of the first Head of Household.

"Theresa, congrats, you are the winner!" Cookie announces as everyone cheers on.

(She may be the Head of Household, but she won't get Ethan. I'll make sure of that. Gwen)

"Theresa, girl, congrats!" Fox says, smiling.

"Thanks, Fox. Come on, who wants to go see my new room?"

Most everyone follows her except for Gwen. "Why would I go see that twit's room? It's a room like no other." Gwen says to herself.

Opening the door to the private Head of Household room, Theresa sighs in pleasure. (Opening my brand new room was like opening a present. The room was so beautifully decorated. Now, I can spend all week in there, with no interruptions, especially from Gwen Theresa).

Sitting on the bed, Whitney and Theresa begin to go through her gift basket. "Oh my God! It's a picture of my family!" Theresa says proudly as she shows everyone her family back in Harmony.

(Theresa was so cute opening her gift basket. Her eyes lit up with excitement. It's funny, I like Theresa. She is fun to be around. Could I be falling for her? So soon? Ethan)

Later on, the gang is hanging around the pool, when Ethan goes up to Theresa.

"Hi there."

"Hey yourself, how are you?"

"Not bad. Do you want me to put some lotion on your back?"

"Sure, thanks." Turning around, Theresa lets Ethan put the lotion on her back.

(I swear I wanted to shoot her! What right does she have going after MY man? Sure, Ethan says we broke up, but he's still mine! That bitch won't have Ethan! Gwen).

"Thanks, Ethan." Theresa says smiling at him.

"Not a problem." Sitting next to her, Ethan begins to talk. "So, how does it feel having the power?"

"It's a bit overwhelming. I mean, I have to choose who goes home, you know?"

"Any thoughts yet?" He asks as the two walk toward the pool.

"Not totally. I'm waiting it out to see what to do."

"Well, I'm sure you'll make the right choice."

(I wanted to tell Theresa to get rid of Gwen. I can't stand being in the same room with her anymore. Just seeing her reminds me of why I broke up with her. She's too high class for me. Theresa, on the other hand…now there is a woman I could see myself with. Ethan)

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Theresa says as she winks at him, and then lies down next to the pool, and watches as Ethan dives in. Coming close to her, Ethan smiles.

"Are you flirting with me, ma'am?" Ethan says as he laughs.

"Well, you are pretty cute."

"Damn, pretty is such a girly word."

"Okay, my apologies, you are a hottie, happy now?"

"Much!" Ethan says, as he splashes some of the pool water on Theresa.

"Hey! I was nice and dry over here!"

"Aw, poor thing, you needed to cool off, that's all!"

"You're going to get it!" Theresa then jumps into the pool and the two start a splashing contest.

(Watching Theresa with Ethan made me happy. I realize I didn't treat her the way she should be treated. I was too caught up in the money and power of my family. I don't want to hurt Theresa, so I think being friends is better than nothing. Besides, I think I'm starting to like Whitney. Fox)

**Coming Up**

One of the houseguests becomes jealous

Nomination night comes for the household!

One woman, two men fighting over her. Who will win?

**Please R/R**


	8. Jealous, Thy Name is Gwen

**Jealous, Thy name is Gwen**

(I was watching Ethan and Theresa by the pool earlier. They made me want to gag. I mean, how could Ethan do this to me? He broke up with me, and yet, I still want him back! I never got over him! I have to do something about that tart…if only I won the Head of Household… Gwen).

Leaving the Diary Room, Gwen quickly goes to find Chad. "Hey, Chad, can we talk?"

"Sure, I guess."

Going to the kitchen, Gwen looks at him. "Look, you and I are definitely from different classes, but I was wondering if maybe we could put our, umm..differences aside for a better cause."

(What differences? I'm black, she's white, do you really think I live in a racist society and thinking? Hell no! I'm just as normal and the same as everyone else. I could only imagine what she wanted from me. Chad).

"What do you want, Gwen?"

"Well, I know you still love Whitney, and I still love Ethan. Maybe…maybe we could form a private alliance to get them back to us?"

(She had a point. I did still love Whitney, but could I jeopardize my game for my ex? Chad).

"Alright, Gwen, let's become an alliance."

"Oh, goodie!" Gwen said as she hugged Chad quickly, and then left his room.

(There is no way now that I will let Theresa get near Ethan. No way in hell.) Putting a plan in motion, Gwen quickly goes to Theresa in the kitchen. "Hey."

"Hi, Gwen."

"You know, I just wanted to tell you that I have no hard feelings about you moving on with Ethan."

"I never said I was with Ethan to begin with."

"No, true, you didn't. I'm just giving you my blessing."

"Well, Ethan is a big boy, I think he can make his own choices."

"True, he is a big boy. I mean, we had the best sex ever when we were together."

Throwing her silverware into the sink, Theresa turns to Gwen. "What happened between you and Ethan is none of my business, and more than I need to hear."

"What's the matter, Theresa? Can't stand to know the truth?"

"What TRUTH, Gwen?"

"Ethan still loves me. We WILL be together again soon."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Not at all. Just know that I will win in the end. In more ways than one." Gwen said with a smirk, as she walked off to the pool.

(Does she NOT realize that I have the power to nominate two people for eviction? She just put herself on the chopping block as far as I'm concerned. Theresa).

**Coming Up**

Nomination night!

Who will be the first evicted member of the Big Brother house?

**Please R/R**


	9. Nomination Night

**Nomination Night**

"Theresa, please go to the Head of Household room." The announcer called over the speakers later the next day.

(This is it. Tonight, I have the power to choose who will be on the chopping block. Theresa).

Sitting in her private room, Theresa reads the instructions left for her on how to go through with the Nomination ceremony.

"Choose two people that you wish to nominate, and place their keys in the bag."

Looking at all the keys in front of her, Theresa comes across her two picks, and quickly places them into the bag. She then takes the remaining keys, and places them all in the key box. Sighing, Theresa gets out of her room, locking the door.

"You okay?" Whitney asks as she comes by Theresa.

"Yup. How are you doing?"

"Alright. Wish my life wasn't so complicated." Whitney says wistfully.

"You and me both, girl."

"Hey, Theresa, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"You don't mind that Fox and I are flirting with each other, do you?" Whitney asks curiously.

"No. Fox and I had a great relationship, but we realized we weren't meant to be. We're still friends, and that's how it's meant to be. If you and he are enjoying each other's company, then who am I to go against that?"

"Thanks, girl." Whitney says, giving Theresa a hug.

"No problem."

They head off to the kitchen where they see Fox and Ethan talking at the bar.

"Hey, guys." Theresa says.

"Hi, there." Ethan says, smiling.

"Are you guys ready for tonight's nomination ceremony?"

"Yeah, I guess so. We know you'll make the right choices, Theresa." Ethan says with a wink.

(He's so cute. I try to ignore my attraction to him since Gwen is still here, but man, it's hard! Theresa.)

"I hope so, Ethan. I really hope so."

Later on at night, Theresa gets told to go get the Nomination box. Putting it on the kitchen table, she then goes outside to call everyone in. "Alright, guys, it's time!"

Waiting until everyone is sitting at the table, Theresa stands at the head of the table. "Alright, everyone, this is the first nomination ceremony. We will have one of these every week, where the head of household will nominate two people for eviction in a few days. The keys that you see now represent each house member who is safe from eviction. Once your name is called, you will take the key chain, and wear it around your neck. The two people that do not have keys given to them are the two members nominated for eviction. I will pull out the first key, and then the person whose name I call will pull out the second, and so on. This decision was a hard one to make, but I did it solely based on game strategy. Good luck." With that, Theresa begins to pull out the first key. "Fox." Handing the key to him, Theresa says, "you are safe this week."

Fox then places the key around his neck, and pulls out the second key. "Ethan." Ethan then takes his key, puts it on his neck, and calls the next name. "Whitney."  
Whitney does the same action. "Chad." Chad then pulls out Mike's key. "Mike, you're safe."

Looking around the table, Gwen notices she doesn't have a key. "Gwen, Sarah. I have nominated you both for eviction. Sarah, I nominated you for eviction because I felt that as the quiet player, you wouldn't pose a big threat to me, and I wanted to play it safe." Sarah nods, then Theresa looks at Gwen. "It's no secret that we aren't getting along. I nominated you because you are a strong and powerful player, and in order to get through the game, you have to eliminate your strongest opponent. This ceremony is now concluded. Those of you who have a key, please place it back on the picture wall under your name."

Leaving the room, Theresa sighs. (That was a lot tougher than I thought. I want Gwen out of here, and I'm going to make it my priority that she leaves.)

(That tart thinks she'll get rid of me? Not likely! My name isn't Gwen Hotchkiss for nothing! That girl will get what's coming to her, and good!).

**Coming Up  
**  
Surprises at Eviction Night!

Who will be crowned the new Head of Household?

**Please R/R**


	10. Ridding of the Competition

**Ridding of the Competition**

The morning of Eviction Day arrived faster than Theresa expected. (I nominated Gwen and Sarah. I really want Gwen to leave the house. She rubs me the wrong way. It's like she wants everyone to know that she has more class than we do. I have to find some way to get her out of here.)

Leaving the Diary Room, Theresa goes to find Whitney. "Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"What do you think of the two nominees?"

"Well, I personally like Sarah. She seems fun to be around. Gwen….I really don't know what to say about Gwen. She definitely seems like the higher class that needs to leave asap."

"That's what I was thinking, too.

**(Meanwhile, in the studio)**

"Hello, Everyone, and welcome to another edition of Big Brother. My name Is Cookie Myers, and tonight, we are live for the first evicted nomination. Once a week, you will see a live broadcast of the show, where one nominee will be leaving the house, and then discussing their time in the Big Brother house here with me. Let's head back to the House and greet the members."

"Evening, Houseguests!"

"Hello Cookie!" Everyone in the house says.

"Tonight is our first Eviction night. Theresa, because you are the Head of Household, you are not allowed to vote unless there is a tie. Gwen and Sarah, you are also not allowed to vote because you are the nominees. Therefore, the vote will be given from Ethan, Chad, Whitney, Fox, and Mike. One by one, I want you to go to the Diary Room, and state your vote for eviction. Before the voting, Gwen, Sarah, the floor is opened to you to say anything you feel you need to say. Sarah, you go first."

"Well, guys, I just wanted to say that I had a great time here, should my days come to an end tonight. You all are great people, and I wish you luck for the rest of the weeks ahead." Sitting back down, Cookie continues, "okay, Gwen, it is your turn."

"Well, since I know I'm staying, I just want to say thank you! Sarah, it's been real." Sitting back down, Gwen smirks.

_God, Gwen, just leave._ Theresa thinks to herself. 

"Okay, Ethan, please go to the Diary Room to cast your vote."

Sitting in the Diary Room, Ethan runs his hands through his hair. "This is a tough choice. Sarah is fun, nice, sweet. Gwen is my ex. I want her out. I've seen how she can be, and it's not pleasant. My vote is for Gwen to leave the house."

Leaving the room, Chad gets called in. "I've watched this house for the last week. I've seen Gwen in action, and it's sickening. I mean, she's called me an outcast right to my face. I can't deal with a woman like that for another week. I want Gwen out of this house."

After Mike, Fox, and Whitney cast their votes, Cookie comes back on the TV screen in the living room, and announces the votes.

"Once the evicted house guest's name is revealed, you are to grab your bags, say goodbye to your housemates, and leave the house immediately." Taking a breath, Cookie opens the envelope to read the results. "By a vote of 3 to 2….Sarah, you have been evicted from the house."

_What! How could this be happening? I wanted Gwen out! _Theresa thinks to herself.

As Sarah leaves, she hugs Theresa. "I don't blame you, girl. Get the witch out of here." She whispers into Theresa's ear as she closes the door behind her.

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Gwen said, as the houseguests quickly moved around the house. Stopping near Theresa, Gwen smirks. "You can run, but you can't hide from me sweetheart."

"Get away from me, Gwen."

"Let the games begin, Theresa. I'll get my revenge on you if it's the last thing I do."

**(Back in the Studio)**

"How are you feeling, Sarah?"

"I'm doing alright. A little shocked, but this is to be expected, I guess."

"You all thought Gwen was going to be the one to leave, right?"

"Yes, we all knew how much she was hated by the houseguests. We were sure it would be a shoo-in for Gwen to leave."

"Who do you think is the strongest player in the house?"

"I'd say Gwen, but I won't. I think Theresa has what it takes to make it through."

"Thank you, Sarah."

Well, faithful viewers, the surprises just keep coming on this season's Big Brother. Tune in for our next episode.

**Coming Up  
**  
Who becomes the next Head of Household?

**Please R/R**


	11. Revenge is Sweet

**Revenge is Sweet**

Once Sarah has left the house, all the houseguests were summoned to the backyard to compete in a Head of Household challenge. Theresa was the only one to sit out because she was still the current head of household. After the game, Gwen was crowned the victor.

(I finally made it to the Head of Household position. Now, I can have things done MY way. I want Theresa out of here, there is no secret about that. I'm going to do everything I can to get her out of here.Gwen)

Sitting alone in her room, Theresa sighs. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Gwen was supposed to have left, why did everyone go back on me? I gotta find out somehow." Leaving her room, she goes to find Fox, Whitney and Ethan in the kitchen.

"Hi, Theresa." Ethan says.

"Hi." Cutting to the chase, Theresa looks at the three of them. "Look, point blank, I want to know who kept Gwen here. We all agreed we wanted her out, so why is she still here?"

"Well, don't look at me, I didn't want her here anymore than you did, Theresa." Ethan says.

Pointedly, Theresa looks at Fox and Whitney. "Well? The vote was 3 to 2, so since Ethan did not vote for Gwen to stay in the house, that means three of you did, so fess up."

"Fine, I wanted Sarah out." Whitney says.

"Why?"

"Because I thought she was stealing my things from our room. I always watched her go in and out."

"Please, and what about Gwen? She has been nothing but bitchy since coming here, so don't even tell me you've ignored that!"

"I have, actually. Gwen is just selfish, and I figured by ignoring her, I'd get the upper hand."

"Yeah, well, now SHE has the upper hand, so we're all screwed!"

"Theresa, calm down."

"Foxworth, don't you DARE tell me to calm down! You voted for Sarah to leave, didn't you!"

"Yes, I admit, I did. She was too weak a player."

"This is friggen unreal! How can you people want that blonde witch to stay here? Now because of YOUR mistakes, each of us has to watch our backs!" Theresa says as she slams her hand against the counter. "Frankly, if any of you are put on the block, then you won't have my sympathy!"

Fuming, Theresa walks away leaving the three houseguests in shock.

(I knew Theresa had a temper, but I never realized it went so deep. I'm glad I'm not dating her anymore. Fox)

"Maybe we did make a mistake, guys." Whitney says to the men.

"I have nothing to do with it. I voted her out." Ethan says, defending himself.

Later on in the day, after the food competition, Gwen, Mike, Fox and Whitney won free food for the week, while Chad, Ethan and Theresa were stuck on a PB & J diet.

(This is unreal! I hate PB & J and now I'm forced to eat it? God, this must be some cruel planning on Gwen's part I swear to God. Theresa).

Leaving the Diary room, Theresa goes outside to sit in the hammock. _How did my life turn so upside down?_ She thinks to herself.

"Hey, there" Ethan says coming to join her.

"Hi."

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure." Moving over, Theresa makes room for Ethan.

"This has been a rough week, huh?"

"Yeah, you can say that again."

"Well, how about I take your mind off things?"

"What did you have in mind?" Theresa asked curiously.

"Well, let's talk about our lives outside the house. We can get to know each other."

"Won't she be mad?" Theresa asks, pointing toward Gwen on the other side of the yard.

Ethan shrugged. "If she does, that's her problem. I'm a free man, and if she doesn't like it, then her loss."

"Alrighty, then."

Over the next hour, Theresa and Ethan laughed and talked about everything. As the sun began to set, Theresa sighed.

"I guess we should be heading in now."

"Hey, Theresa?" Ethan asks, grasping her arm in his hand.

"Yes?"

"Think we can talk later on tonight?"

Smiling, Theresa nods. "Sure, I'd like that."

Smiling back, Ethan says, "Great."

Nomination Ceremony

Sitting around the table, Theresa looks at each person. _This is it. I just know I'm up. God, please let me stay longer._

_God, don't let Theresa leave yet. I'm really starting to like her. I want her to stay so I can get to know her better._ Ethan thinks to himself.

Watching Gwen come around the corner with the key box, the houseguests all look at each other.

Placing the box in the center of the table, Gwen begins. "This is going to be short and sweet. We all know how the nomination ceremony goes, so let's begin." Pulling out the first key, Gwen gives Theresa an evil look before saying, "Ethan."

Ethan puts his key chain around his head. Pulling out the next key, Ethan turns. "Fox."

Fox takes out the next key. "Mike."

Seeing one last key in the slot, Theresa sighs. Watching Mike pull out the key, all her hope diminishes when he says the last name.

"Chad."

Theresa then looks down into her folded hands. _God help me._

"Theresa, Whitney. I nominated you both for eviction. Theresa, it's no secret I can't stand you. I want you out of here more than anything. Whitney, I put you up for the same reason. I don't like you, I've never gotten to talk to you because I know I'm better than you are. That's that." With that said, Gwen goes off to her head of household room, leaving a shocked table behind.

"God, can she be a witch?" Fox asks to no one in particular.

"You have no idea." Ethan mumbles, watching Theresa.

(I did what I had to do. Revenge is Sweet, and soon, I will have my revenge on Theresa.)

Tune in soon for the next episode of Big Brother…..

**Coming Up**

Two people form a closer bond in the house!

What happens when 2 men fight over one woman?

**Please R/R**


	12. Talks At Night

**Talks at Night**

Waking up in the middle of the night from a dream, Ethan shakes his head. _That dream was so vivid. Who was the girl I was kissing though?_ Suddenly images of brown eyes come into his mind. _Theresa…that's it….God, what does this mean?_ Careful so as to not wake Fox and Mike, Ethan makes his way out of the bedroom, and goes outside for fresh air. Turning to the table, Ethan is surprised to see Theresa awake.

"Hi there." He says, careful not to scare her.

Turning, Theresa smiles as she sees Ethan stand in the doorway. _That man is just pure heaven…_ "Hi, yourself."

"Couldn't sleep?" Ethan asks, walking toward the table to sit.

"Nope, you?"

"I woke up from a dream, then I figured I'd come out here to get some fresh air."

"Was it a bad dream?"

"Nope, it was actually kinda weird."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

_Do I tell you how I feel, Theresa?_ Thinking, Ethan nods. "Well, it was actually about you…"

"Me?" Theresa asks, stunned.

Nodding, Ethan smiles shyly at her. "Yeah."

"Wow, I'm speechless."

The two laugh softly. "Well, Theresa, it's no secret I think you're beautiful. And we've had fun talking, haven't we?"

"Well, yeah, I do like talking to you. But, what about Gwen? I mean, she is in the house, and she is your ex."

"True. But, that's just it. She's my past. I have no feelings left for her. I want to move on and find the happiness I deserve."

"What do you want for your future?"

Sighing, Ethan looks into the star-filled sky. "No one has ever asked me that question."

"First time for everything."

"This is true." Smiling at Theresa, Ethan begins. "My future. I want a happy future. I want a wonderful wife, a houseful of kids, pets, the whole nine yards. I want to be in a marriage filled with love, happiness, trust, open communication, everything that my parents had when I was growing up."

"That sounds wonderful, Ethan."

Looking over, Ethan smiles. "You're wonderful."

"You're a flirt." Theresa says, sticking out her tongue.

"Yes, but only to you. You ever heard of Fate?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because, I think fate brought you into my life."

"Well, maybe it did."

"May I be so bold as to kiss you, Theresa?"

Speechless, Theresa manages a nod, and closes her eyes as Ethan's face comes into her view. Kissing her softly, Ethan sighs as pure pleasure takes over his body. _This is perfection…_

_God, this is too good to be true…_

Meanwhile, in the kitchen

"Don't even think you can get cozy to my boyfriend, Theresa. Don't even think about it. I will get you out of here if it's the last thing I do or my name isn't Gwen Hotchkiss."

**Coming Up**

Gwen fights back!

2 men…1 woman

**Please R/R**


	13. Playing for Keeps

**Playing For Keeps**

Watching Theresa and Ethan through the kitchen window, Gwen feels herself fume. "Damn that woman! Ethan is MY man! And God help me, I will get Theresa out of here if it's the last thing I do!"

"I nominated that witch, and if it's the last thing I do, she WILL leave this house!" Huffing, Gwen goes off to the HOH room to sleep.

The next morning, Gwen wakes up early to find Fox, Chad and Mike in the kitchen. "Hey, everyone!"

"Hi." They all say.

"Hey, just to make sure. I want Theresa out of here Eviction Night!"

"We'll make the choices, Gwen, thank you very much." Fox says, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, just be sure to do as I say, or else." With that, she walks off to the living room where Ethan is.

"Well, talk about a bitch!" Fox says, making the other two men laugh.

"Hi, baby!" Gwen says, sassing her way to Ethan who is sitting in the living room.

"Don't call me baby."

"Why not? You used to love it when I called you that when we had sex."

Rolling his eyes, Ethan looks directly at Gwen. "The worst sex ever, in my opinion."

"Well, that was rude."

"No, just honest. Something you lacked in our relationship."

"Baby, I told you I was sorry for lying."

"Don't call me baby! I'm not yours, Gwen! We're through! Get that through your blonde bimbo brain! I'M NOT YOURS!"

Watching Ethan walk away, Gwen glares at him. "Oh, you will be again, Ethan. You will be. Once that tart is out of my hair, I'll have you all to myself."

(Why did I ever waste my time with Gwen is beyond me. I look at her, and I look at Theresa, and I see so many differences. Gwen is nothing but stuck up, and materialistic. Theresa is the real deal. She wants the family, home lifestyle. She wants love, happiness, all the things I want. Am I starting to fall for Theresa? It feels like I am. Our talks at night give us the chance to get to know each other more, and I love every single minute of it.)

Later on Gwen goes to the Diary Room. (I confronted Ethan in the kitchen today. Probably not my smartest move, but I had to do it. I want to win in so many ways. I want Ethan back. I want Theresa out of here. I've talked to some people in the house, and they seem to go for my idea to get Theresa out of here, but with this game, anything is possible.)

**Coming Up**

2 men…1 woman

A surprise twist to the BB house!

**Please R/R**


	14. The Triangle of Lust

**The Triangle of Lust**

(I found someone in this house that I actually like. Whtney. It's amazing how she is so beautiful and so much fun to talk to. Her ex is always in the way, though. I wish I knew what to do. Fox).

Coming out of the Diary Room, Fox finds Whitney sitting at the outside table. Looking around, he can't find Chad, and begins to make his move. Opening the patio door, he goes to sit with Whitney.

"Hi there."

"Hey."

"How are you doing this fine day?"

"As good as to be expected, seeing that I'm nominated for eviction."

"You knew that would happen, though."

"Yeah. In a way, I'm fine with it, though, because if I leave, then that means I have less time to deal with Chad." Whitney says, shuddering.

"Whatever happened between you two, if you don't mind me asking?"

Sighing, Whitney flashbacks to her breakup with Chad..

**Flashback**

_"You're married? You never told me this!"_

"Baby, I'm not married! Those papers are false! Before I left LA to come to Harmony, I made sure that my marriage to that woman was over with!"

"Then how come these papers still say you're married? My god, Chad, our relationship has been an entire lie!"

**End Flashback**

"So, I found out he was married, and well, let him have it."

"Good for you!" Fox says encouragingly.

"Yeah, well, I did what I had to do. And yet…"

"What? What is it?"

Shaking her head, Whitney just smiles at Fox. "Never mind. So, tell me about yourself."

As they talk, Chad looks on from the living room door. "Damnit. Whitney is my girl, how can Fox be going after her? Okay, I know I made mistakes but I want to work through them with Whitney. Why is that so wrong? Damnit! I want her back!"

Later on, Fox and Chad sit in the living room. "Hey man, lay off Whitney." Chad says.

"No offense, but I don't need advice from you, thank you very much."

"Yeah, well, Whitney is MY woman."

"If she was your woman as you say, then why did you lie to her?"

"That is none of your business!"

"Yeah, well, where she is concerned, Whitney IS my business."

"Man, I ought to punch your lights out right now."

"Try me, buddy."

"Hey, hey, guys! Stop the fighting!" Ethan says as he separates the two men.

"Let go, Ethan."

"No, not until you see what this is doing to Whitney!" As if on cue, Whitney walks into the living room to spot the two men fighting over her.

"This is unreal!" Shouting her anger, Whitney storms off to her bedroom.

"You see? This is what you guys are doing to her! Knock it off!" Ethan says, releasing both men.

**(Whitney and Theresa's Room)**

"What did I get myself into?"

**Coming Up**

Whitney and Theresa talk

A surprise twist on Eviction Night!

**Please R/R**


	15. What Did We Get Ourselves Into?

**What Did We Get Ourselves Into?**

"What did I get myself into?" Whitney says as she enters her bedroom.

"Girl, you can say that again." A voice suddenly says.

Turning around, Whitney spots Theresa lying in her bed. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that I am falling for one guy whose ex is glued to him like butter to bread."

Whitney sighs. "I know how you feel. I'm in the same boat."

"This experience has been crazy. First, I find out my ex is here, then I meet and get to know Ethan. It's like, what gives?"

"Yeah. I never expected to see Chad again, and now that I have, my feelings are so torn. I mean, I like Fox, I really do. Yet, I still have some feelings for Chad. It's stupid, but it's true."

"Love isn't stupid, girl. It's just complicated."

"That's for sure. How did we get ourselves into this?"

"Well, as the Big Brother mantra goes, 'expect the unexpected'. This is our unexpected. We get the twists thrown at us, and this is how we have to deal."

"We're both up for eviction. How are we going to deal with this?"

"Well, I say we make a pact. Whoever gets left behind makes sure that Gwen gets out of here."

"That's a pact I can sign no problem!" Whitney says as the two women shake hands.

**Later On**

"Hey, you, are you alright?" Ethan asks as he comes into Theresa's room for their night chat.

"Yeah, I'm doing alright. How are you?"

"Good. I don't want you to leave the house, though."

Smiling, Theresa watches as Ethan sits next to her. "Well, hopefully I'll get to stay here."

"I hope so. This house would be lonely without you." Ethan says, making a puppy face.

"That face isn't going to work on me, mister."

Smiling, Ethan brushes away Theresa's hair. "Well, maybe this will work, then." Leaning in slowly, Ethan begins to kiss Theresa again.

_God, don't make me leave…_

_God, don't take Theresa away now…._

**Coming Up**

A surprise twist!

Who will be the next evicted houseguest?

**Please R/R**


	16. I Give Up

**I Give Up**

(It is the day before evictions. Everyone is walking on eggshells, it seems. I came to a decision last night, I just hope it's the right one for everyone involved. Chad)

Leaving the Diary Room, Chad goes to Theresa. "Hey, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, what's up?"

"Just watch Whitney for me."

"Watch Whitney? What are you talking about?"

"Just do it, okay?"

"Um, okay.." Theresa watches as Chad leaves the kitchen. Shaking her head, Theresa goes to the Diary Room.

(Chad made a weird request to me. He told me to watch over Whitney. What does that mean? She and I are up for eviction, so how can I watch over her if she leaves? I don't understand.)

Running off to his room, Chad sighs as he takes out a picture of him and Whitney from a happier time.

"I never meant to hurt you. Being in this house is making me want you more, and yet, I'm still hurting you in the process. I can't keep doing this to you." Putting her picture down, Chad sighs. Going off to the backyard, he spots Fox. "Hey man, can we talk?"

Sitting on the hammock, Fox looks at Chad. "What do you want?"

"I need a favor."

"Okay?"

"I need you to watch Whitney for me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, man, don't ask questions, just promise me you'll look out for Whitney."

"Okay, okay, I'll do it. Just tell me what's going on?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Okay, if you say so." As Fox gets up, Chad sighs. "I just have to do this for Whitney's sake. No matter what, I'll always love her." He says to himself, as he sighs.

Getting up, Chad goes inside the house to his room, and then goes into another room in the house.

**Later On**

As the houseguests sit down to eat, Theresa notices something is off. "Hey guys…where's Chad?"

Looking at each other, the houseguests shrug their shoulders.

"I'll go see if he's in his room." Whitney says.

As she opens the bedroom, Whitney gasps when she sees that all of Chad's belongings are gone. "What the hell?" She says to no one in particular. As she makes her way toward his bed, she sees a small note with her name on it. Sitting on the empty bed, she begins to read:

"Whitney. If you have found this note, then you know I have left the Big Brother house. I left for many reasons, but my main reason was that I was hurting you. You have to believe how sorry I am that I ever hurt you in our relationship. You deserve to have someone better than me in your life. I have watched you and Fox together. He seems like a nice guy, and I hope that if you decide to pursue something with him outside this house, that you will be happy. It's all I've wanted, Whitney, was for you to be happy. I'm just sorry I wasn't man enough to be that person to make you happy. I'll love you forever. –Chad."

"Oh my God." Whitney says as she feels the tears come down her face. "He did it for me. He left because of me. My god, what am I going to do?"

**Coming Up**

What happens at Eviction Night?

**Please R/R**


	17. Foiled Plans

**Foiled Plans**

Good Evening, and welcome to another edition of Big Brother. Tonight, is Eviction Night in the Big Brother house. Even though Chad has left the house on his own, the Eviction of either Whitney or Theresa will still take place.

Since his leave, the house has remained somewhat in shock over what has happened. Here are some of the reactions of the houseguests after learning about Chad's disappearance.

(I walked into Chad's room and noticed something was wrong. All his things were gone. I still can't believe that he left on his own. We didn't even get to talk. Chad, if you're listening, you have to know that I'm sorry about how I acted toward you. I wish you nothing but the best in life for you. Whitney).

(Chad, my man, you will be missed in this house. I'm sorry we didn't get to talk a lot to each other, but you were fun to be around. Good luck with everything that happens in your life. Ethan).

(Well, I'm happy you're out of here. One less person I have to deal with. I would say good luck, but you'd take that with a grain of salt. So, nice knowing you. Gwen).

Let's now go into the house..

"Good Evening, everyone!"

"Evening, Cookie."

"Whitney, Theresa, you are both nominated for Eviction tonight. Even though Chad has left on his own accord, we will still hold this eviction. Gwen, because you are the Head of Household, you are not eligible to vote. Ethan, Fox, Mike, the votes are left to you. One by one, I want you to each go to the Diary Room and cast your vote.

(I like both these women. Whitney is fun, sweet, and easy to talk to. Theresa. Theresa and I have this connection, it's hard to explain. I want us to see where this connection will take us. I vote for Whitney to leave the house. Ethan).

(Theresa and I had some great times together. But, that is all in the past. Whitney and I have formed a friendship, and I want us to take that to the next level. I vote to evict Theresa. Fox).

"The votes are in. Let's now go back to the house, and announce the results. Houseguests, once the votes are read, the evicted houseguest has 1 minute to gather her things, and leave. By a vote of 2 to 1, Whitney, you are now evicted from the Big Brother house."

Nodding her head, Whitney gets up, and hugs Theresa first. "Take care of Gwen, Theresa." Whitney whispers in her ear.

"I will."

Hugging everyone else, Whitney then makes her way to the studio. "Hi, Whitney, welcome."

"Hi, Cookie."

"Please, sit."

"You don't look surprised?"

"I'm not. I pretty much assumed that I would have votes against me. I was the quiet one, Theresa was the more popular one. I had a feeling that I would leave."

"Now you ex, Chad, left on his own, how did that make you feel?"

"You know, it was a shock. I wish I had more time to talk to him, and get all our feelings out. It was hard to digest, but I wish him luck."

"Your fellow houseguests have left you a few messages, let's watch:

(Girl. You made this experience a wonder for me. I am so glad we met. I promise that I will get back at HER for doing this to you. Good luck, and see you soon! Theresa).

(Whitney. You are a beautiful girl, and I hope to get to know you after this show. Good luck, and see you soon! Fox).

"What do you think?"

"They are a great group, and I will miss them."

"Good luck, Whitney."

"Thank you."

"What will happen now that Theresa has stayed behind? Will revenge be next on Gwen? Stay tuned for the next episode of Big Brother! Good night."


	18. Payback

**Payback**

After the Eviction ceremony is over, the houseguests participate in another HOH competition, which makes Theresa wins the title again.

(I promised Whitney I would get rid of Gwen, and by God, I will. I will do whatever it takes to get that witch out of here.)

(I can't believe this! My mistakes are coming back to bite me in the butt! Theresa is HOH again, I can already tell that my butt is out of the house by next week! Gwen).

Coming out of her room, Theresa goes to the kitchen, and spots Gwen there. Not talking to her, she opens the fridge to get some food.

"You could say hi, you know."

"No thanks."

"Do you have a problem with me?"

"Gee, you THINK!"

"Well, I'm sorry you're so low class that you have to look down at me."

"You know what, get out of my face, Gwen."

"Oh, no, we're going to lay this out right now."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Yes, you do."

**(Outside)**

"Get out of my face Gwen!"

"Oh, great, they're at it!" Fox says getting up from the lounge chair.

"Come on, let's go." Ethan says making his way into the house.

Coming into the kitchen, the two men quickly go to separate the women. "Guys, come on, don't do this." Fox says.

"Fox, shut up!" Gwen yells, trying to reach Theresa.

"Damnit, Gwen, what do you want!" Ethan says as he holds Theresa back.

"I want you back! She is taking you away!"

"WHAT! Gwen, get off your high horse! You and Ethan are EXES for a reason!"

"Shut up, Theresa!"

"Alright, that's it!" Ethan yells, silencing the two women. "This is going to end right now!"

**Coming Up**

Ethan takes charge!

Nomination Ceremony!

**Please R/R**


	19. The Male in Charge

**The Male in Charge**

Having had enough of Gwen and Theresa yelling at each other, Ethan puts a stop.

"Alright, that's it!" Ethan yells, silencing the two women. "This is going to end right now!"

Turning to Gwen, Ethan looks at her. "Gwen, you have to get it through your head that WE ARE OVER! I want NOTHING to do with you anymore. Our relationship was nothing but a sick game to you! All you wanted was my money, and the power! Well, NEWSFLASH! I WANT LOVE! YOU DIDN'T! We had a PAST, we do not have a PRESENT or a FUTURE!"

"But, Ethan…"

"NO BUTS! Gwen, I am sick and tired of your high and mighty status. You have been trying to get me back to you, and yet it's not working! I don't want a relationship with you anymore, hell, I don't even want a friendship with you. Just leave me alone, and just play this game for you, not for me, not for us, FOR YOU!" Walking away, Ethan fumes as he goes to sit in his room.

(Ethan has never yelled at me that way. Have I really been such a snob in this house? I don't want to be seen that way. I want Ethan back, but I guess it's time to realize he doesn't want me. Gwen).

"Are you alright, Theresa?" Ethan asks walking into her bedroom.

"Just fine."

"I'm sorry about Gwen."

"It's alright, I expected as much from her."

Sighing, Ethan moves into the bedroom. "Theresa, I don't want to argue."

"I'm not arguing, Ethan, I'm discussing."

"I'm sorry, Theresa, I'm sorry this happened."

"Yeah, well what goes around, comes around. She'll get hers."

**Coming Up**

Nomination Night!

**Please R/R**


	20. Getting My Revenge

**Getting My Revenge**

"Trust me, she'll get hers, Ethan."

"But, Theresa…"

Turning around, Theresa points her finger. "Don't you dare start defending her, Ethan! Don't even GO there!"

"I wasn't going to.."

"Look, I've seen how Gwen has acted around here, I'm not a fool to it. She wants to act this way, I can be the same to her."

Sighing, Ethan sits in Theresa's room. "I don't want to argue."

"I'm not arguing! I'm discussing! Look, it's simple, Ethan. Gwen has GOT to get the hell out of here. Because I tell you right now, if you want to have ANYTHING to do with me, I refuse to move into another woman's territory."

"I'm not her…"

"Yes, you still are! Granted, she is your ex, but she doesn't see that! Don't you get it, Ethan? Gwen wants you back!"

Crossing the room, Ethan takes Theresa's face into his hands. "Well, I don't want her. The only person I want is you."

"Don't say things you don't mean, Ethan."

"I mean it. And to prove it to you…" Moving closer, Ethan takes a hold of Theresa's lips with his own. Sighing, the two merge closer together, feeling their heat combust.

"Ethan, stop, we can't do this now…" Theresa says between kisses.

Sighing, Ethan moves back. "You'll see, Theresa, once Gwen is out of here, and I promise you she will be, I will be here for you. We can't keep denying what we have." With that, Ethan walks away, leaving Theresa behind in her room.

Sitting back on her bed, Theresa sighs. "This is unreal. I finally find a guy I want, and yet, something holds me back. It's not Fox, because he and I have been over for some time. So, why am I so stuck on trying to move on with Ethan? Is it because of this house? It has to be. Tonight is the nomination ceremony. God, I just hope that things go as I hope…"

**(Later on)  
**  
"Guys, it's time!" Theresa yells as she brings forth the key box to the table.

Once everyone sits around the table, Theresa stands up. "Okay, we all know the routine. There are 5 of us left, and 2 keys in the box. After the keys have been passed out, I will announce who is nominated this week." Theresa pulls out the first key. "Fox, you are safe."

After Fox calls Ethan's name, Theresa looks to Gwen and Mike. "Gwen and Mike, I have nominated you for eviction. Gwen, payback has come to bite you is all I can say. Mike, I nominated you because you are becoming a stronger player, and my goal was to rid of the strongest people." Then turning to Gwen, "Gwen. You have become my enemy in this game, that is no secret. I really have nothing to say to you except that this is my choice, and may the best one win."

With that, Theresa leaves to go back to the HOH room.

_Oh, don't you worry, Theresa, I'll win, and I'll become the biggest thorn on your side…_ Gwen thinks to herself.

**Will Gwen stay? Or will her reign finally come to an end?**

**Eviction Night will prove to be the most heated yet.**

**Stay tuned!**

**Please R/R **


	21. Goodbye to You

**Goodbye to You**

"Good Evening, and welcome to another edition of Big Brother. I am Cookie Myers, and tonight, is Eviction Night. What will happen when the votes are in? Will Gwen be leaving the house to the relief of newfound romantic couple Ethan and Theresa? Or will Mike leave, and let Gwen stay behind? All this and more as we begin our show"..

"Tonight, only Fox and Ethan are allowed to vote. Should the vote come to a 1-1 tie, Theresa, as the reigning Head of Household, will have the deciding vote. Let's check in and see how the days leading up to tonight have been…

**After Nomination Night**

The next morning, Theresa woke up and began to make herself breakfast. Suddenly, she felt a pull to her back. Turning around, she saw Gwen standing right behind her.

"Can I help you?"

"No. But just be warned, Theresa, I will be staying here, and I will make you pay for taking Ethan away from me."

"Gwen, your threats mean nothing to me." Theresa says as she begins to side step around Gwen.

"Listen to me, you witch!" Gwen says, grabbing Theresa's arm, "Ethan IS mine, and he will forever BE mine! Get that through your Hispanic head. I know how slow it can be for you to process things."

"You know what, Gwen? You're all talk and no action. I haven't seen you lift a finger around here either in the food competitions or helping with the chores. All I see you do is lounge your anorexic self around the sun, and flaunt yourself to Ethan, who, hmm, last time I looked, didn't want a thing to do with you! So I suggest that you leave well enough alone and shut your mouth!" Finally escaping, Theresa goes to the HOH room and locks the door.

"Amazing what I have learned in this experience. Ethan wants me…I want him…it's happening so fast, yet it feels so right….God, this is incredible. Yet, one thing holds me back, and it's Gwen. God, the nerve of that woman! You would think she was Queen of the World or something!" Sitting on her bed, Theresa sighs. "This is the right thing. That woman will be leaving or my name isn't Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald!"

Hearing the door knock, Theresa goes to open it, finding Ethan on the other side. "Can I come in?"  
"Sure, why not."

"Are you doing okay?" Ethan asks, as he sits next to Theresa.

Nodding, Theresa looks at him. "Yeah, I'm alright. How are you?"

"Good. Listen, I want Gwen out of here just as much as you do. I don't want anything standing in our way. I know we have chemistry, Theresa, and I want to see what could happen between us, in and out of this house."

"I want that too, Ethan."

Smiling, Ethan kisses her hand. "Good to know. Getting to know you has been so wonderful. You've made me forget that Gwen is here to begin with. You've made me see things that I never knew I could see just by being around you."

"Even in this house?" 

"Even in this house. Don't worry, things will work out." Ethan says, giving Theresa a comforting hug.

"Thanks, Ethan."

"You're welcome."

**Eviction Night**

"Let's now check in with all the houseguests in the living room. "Hi, houseguests!"

"Hi, Cookie."

"Gwen, Mike, tonight you are both up for eviction. It's been a rough month for all of you, and my biggest question, as I'm sure the biggest question for all our viewers is, Gwen, do you still harbor resentment toward Theresa?"

"You know, Cookie, this show is all about competition and striving to be the top. In order to do that, you have to fight the fight, and be a different person. The way I've been in this house isn't nearly as how I am outside the house. Yeah, I am a woman who likes the power and the control, but, I'm also a woman, and I have to fight for what I have to in order to get ahead in the world. But to answer your question, no, I don't harbor resentment toward Theresa. This is a game, and we're all playing it the way we need to in order to get to the Final two."

"Thank you, Gwen, nicely spoken. Theresa, I'll ask you the same question, do you feel resentment toward Gwen?"  
"No, Cookie. Like Gwen said, this is a game, and we each had a role to play. I'm playing this for my personal benefit, and no one else's. It is what it is."

"Thank you. Alright, everyone, here is how tonight will go. Ethan, Fox, you are the only two people to vote. Should there be a 1-1 tie, Theresa, as reigning HOH, you will be the tiebreaker. Does everyone understand?"

A collective "yes" is heard. "Great. Ethan, please go to the Diary Room and cast your vote.

Ethan gets up, and makes his way to the Diary Room. "Ethan, please cast your vote."

"I vote to evict Gwen."

"Thank you, Ethan, please go and send in Fox."

Ethan makes his way back to the living room, and Fox moves to the Diary room.

"Fox, please cast your vote for eviction."

"I vote to evict…"

Fox then makes his way out of the Diary room.

"Will Gwen leave? Let's now go back to the Living Room to announce the votes."

"Everyone, we have the vote. The voting is at a tie. Mike, Gwen, you have each received one vote. Theresa, as reigning Head of Household, you have to cast the final vote. Please stand, and cast your vote, now."

Theresa stands up, and looks at the two nominees. "I nominated both of you for a reason. Tonight, however, only one of you gets to leave this house." Looking at Gwen, Theresa sighs. "Gwen, it's no secret that you and I haven't seen eye to eye on a lot of issues. I'm sorry, but I have to evict you tonight."

"It's alright." Gwen then gets up.

"Let me make this official, Gwen, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house. Please take a moment to say goodbye to your houseguests, and then gather your bag at the door."

After hugging everyone, Gwen comes up to Theresa. "I'm sorry for how I acted."

"So am I. Good luck, Gwen."

Leaning in, Gwen whispers to Theresa. "Please, just take care of Ethan."

"Alright."

With that, Gwen leaves, leaving the house sighing in her departure.

(Gwen has left the house. In a way I feel so much better about it because now we've met common ground. I hope she has a great future outside this house. Theresa.)

Making her way into the studio, Gwen meets with Cookie. "Hi, Cookie, nice to meet you."

"Come and sit."

"Gwen, you have had an interesting experience in this house, from seeing your ex, to then becoming enemies with Theresa. Was it all a ploy? Or were viewers seeing the real you?"

"A few things I did in this house were a ploy. This is a game, and in order to make it to the end, you have to change yourself into the bad guy. I did that, and granted, it backfired on me. The people left are strong players, and I wish them the best."

"Who do you think will win this game?"

"I think it will be Theresa. She has a strong head on her shoulders, and doesn't back down. I wish her luck."

"Thank you, Gwen. There you have it, viewers, another episode. Tune in soon for our next show!"

**Coming Up**

3 men…1 woman…

Theresa breaks down!

**Please R/R**


	22. One Woman, Three Men

**One Woman, Three Men**

(I am the last woman standing in the Big Brother house. It is nearly time for this game to end, and yet, I feel so overwhelmed suddenly. I feel like everywhere I look, some male is in my face. I can't even breathe! Theresa).

Getting out of the Diary Room, Theresa goes to the kitchen, where all three men are eating lunch.

"Morning, Theresa!" They all say in unison.

Rolling her eyes, Theresa smiles. "Morning, guys."

"Here, let me help you." Ethan says as he reaches for the ingredients for breakfast cereal.

"Thanks." Theresa mumbles as she makes her breakfast. Sitting at the counter, Theresa watches the three men eating breakfast. _This is unreal, who would have thought I'd be here with three men?_ She thinks to herself.

"Theresa, can we get you anything?" Fox asks, cleaning up his breakfast dish.

"No, don't need anything, thank you." 

"Alrighty, you just holler if you do."

"Thanks."

After breakfast, Theresa changes into her bathing suit, and makes her way outside to suntan.

"Hey babe, want me to put some oil on that bod of yours?" Mike asks.

"No thanks."

Watching Mike leave, Theresa just shakes her head. _God, what is going on here!_

(In the Kitchen)

"God, what is wrong with Theresa? It's like we can't even talk to her!" Mike says as he watches Theresa from the window.

"Well, maybe if you lay off petting her, she wouldn't be snippy." Ethan replies.

"You should talk, Ethan. You've been sleeping with her every night!"

"What I do with Theresa is none of your business."

"Well, maybe I'm making it my business!"

"Damn it, both of you, knock it off!" Fox says as he comes into the kitchen.

"You should talk! Theresa is YOUR ex, and yet, we watch you go after her!"

Hearing the yelling coming from inside, Theresa slaps her hands down on the concrete floor. "Damn them to hell, I can't handle this, this has got to end now!" Gathering her things, Theresa makes her way back inside, and slams the door, silencing the men's argument.

"Will you all just shut up! My god, it's like everyone leaves and now suddenly you three are acting like pigs fighting over the meat! I am not a piece of meat, for your information! I am a human being, and as such, I want to be TREATED that way!" With that, Theresa runs off and cries in her room.

"Way to go, guys." Ethan mumbles, following Theresa to her room.

"God this has been a crazy summer." Fox says, with Mike nodding.

**Coming Up**

Ethan comforts Theresa

A new twist comes to the game

**Please R/R**


	23. I Can’t Take This Anymore!

**I Can't Take This Anymore!**

Running after her, Ethan knocks at the bedroom door. "Theresa? Can I come in?"

"Go away."

"Theresa, please, let's talk."

"No. I'm going to take a nap, just leave me alone."

Sighing, Ethan moves away from the closed door. "Fine."

**Theresa's room**

"God, this is crazy. I'm the only woman here, and now I have three men after me…God, I need some sleep…maybe this will all be a dream…

**Theresa's dream**

_Theresa, you're so beautiful…_

_Theresa, be mine…._

_Theresa, I've watched you…I want you…_

"Stop!" Screaming out, Theresa wakes up from her sleep, and feels disoriented. Hearing a knock on the door, Theresa looks up to see Ethan come in.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"NO! I'm not alright!"

Sitting slowly on the bed, Ethan looks at Theresa. "Want to talk about it?"

"I can't do this anymore! I can't be in this house with three men, it's unheard of!"

"Theresa, calm down."

"Calm down? Ethan, I just dreamt that you, Fox and Mike were all after me. I can't take this! No one paid attention to me before, and now it's 'let's go hit on Theresa' deal. I can't do this anymore!"

"Hey, hey, come here." Taking Theresa into his arms, Ethan rubs her back soothingly. "I'm sorry, Theresa. I'm sorry if I've pushed things between us."

"You haven't, Ethan. I'm just so confused. It's like I feel that all three of you are just giving me attention so I can be swayed when voting comes around. I can't do this, Ethan."

"I know, Theresa, I know. It's going to be over soon."

"Don't you get it? I am living here with three men, and frankly, all I want is one!" She spits out, covering her mouth quickly with the confession.

Trying to hide his smile, Ethan shifts in the bed. "Well, I'm sorry I'm so irresistible."

"Oh, you!" Theresa says, as she socks Ethan in the stomach with a pillow.

"Hey, come here." Ethan says as he holds Theresa in his arms. "Listen, the head of household competition is tonight, since you can't play, I will try my hardest to win. I want you to be in the end, Theresa. I know how much this cash prize means to you."

"What about everyone else? They need the money as much as I do."

"I doubt it. Fox is from a rich family, he doesn't need the money. Mike….I think Mike is here just for the fame of being on TV…"

Looking up, Theresa smiles at Ethan. "What about you? You need the money.."

"Not if it means giving you up. Theresa, look, I know it's only been a few months, and I know we've had some issues with Gwen and all, but now that it's just you and me…well…I have to confess that I feel something for you…really deeply…"

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. I like you, Theresa, and I want to see what happens for us outside this house when the show is over."

"I want that, too."

"Then trust me. Trust that things will work out in the end, no matter what."

"No matter what."

Leaning in slowly, Ethan kisses Theresa passionately.

**Later On**

As the houseguests move outside to the backyard for the second to last competition, tension rises.

(I have to win this competition to stay in the game. I need that money, and I want the fame. Mike).

(This competition is one for all. I need to win this to prove to the world that I'm not just some rich boy. Fox.)

Sitting out, Theresa watches as the three men take their places for a question and answer trivia game.

(I watched all three men take their places. It's amazing that this game has come this far. I really want Ethan to stay in the house with me. I hope this works Theresa.)

After twenty questions have been asked, and answered, the announcer comes on over the speakers.

"Houseguests, please go into the living room, where the TV screen will show the new head of household. Good luck."

The houseguests then move into the living room, each taking a deep breath in hopes they have won…

**Coming Up**

Who will win the HOH competition?

A twist comes to the final four!

**Please R/R**


	24. Better Outcomes

**Better Outcomes**

As the houseguests each sit down, Theresa sighs.

(I still can't believe how far we've come. This head of household is important. It brings us one step closer to the final day. Theresa).

Watching the TV in anticipation, Theresa jumps when she sees the heading "Who will be the next HOH?"

"Good luck, guys."

Suddenly, the news is revealed. _Ethan, congrats, you are this week's most important Head of Household!_

(I finally became HOH! I couldn't believe it when I saw my name up there! Ethan).

(I think it's safe to say my butt is out the door! So much for my fame. Mike)

(I'm happy that Ethan is HOH. Granted, I may be leaving, but at least I know Theresa will be taken care of. Fox)

"Ethan, you will have to make your choice tomorrow as to who will be nominated for eviction."

"Alright." Ethan says to the producers who are talking via the television.

After the HOH is revealed, Ethan and Theresa make their way to his new room.

"Come on in, guys, I want you to see this too."

"Nah, me and Mike will stay here. You guys enjoy." Fox says, winking to Ethan.

Walking with Theresa, Ethan smiles. "I'm so happy right now."

"Yeah, I can tell. I'm proud that you won."

"Well, thank you." Leaning over, Ethan kisses the top of Theresa's head. "Ready?"

"Yup, let's go in."

Opening the door, Ethan spots his basket from home. "My favorite CD!" Ethan says, as he grabs his Creed CD.

"You like that group?"

"Oh My God! I love them!"

"That's funny, so do I."

Smiling, Ethan looks up at her. "See, we have a lot in common."

"Yes, apparently, we do."

Sitting on the bed next to Ethan, Theresa watches as he looks through his basket. "This here, these are my parents." Ethan says, as he shows a picture of Julian, Ivy, Eve, Sam and Grace.

"Wow, those are a lot of people."

"Well, these two," Ethan says as he points to Ivy and Sam, "are my real parents. The rest are all step-family."

"Interesting. Do you get along with everyone?"

"Thankfully, yes. You see, my parents were together up until I was conceived. Then, strange twists took over, and they fell in love with other people. Then, somehow, they found their way back to each other. It's all real strange."

"Nothing is strange in the name of love."

Smiling, Ethan tucks a swipe of hair behind Theresa's face. "You are definitely a romantic."

"Yes, I am."

"You're just lucky I find you adorable enough to enjoy it."

"Oh, so I'm adorable, am I?"

"Absolutely." Ethan says, as he cups Theresa's chin and kisses her.

**Next Day-Nomination Ceremony **

As Fox, Mike and Theresa sit at the smaller kitchen table waiting for Ethan, Fox takes Theresa's hand briefly. "I just want you to know that I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

"I hope Ethan is everything that I couldn't be to you."

"You mean that?"

"Yes, I do. I hope you and I can be good friends still, Theresa."

"Me, too."

Smiling the two hug briefly, then pull away when Ethan begins to enter the room.

(I watched Fox hug Theresa, and even though I shouldn't have, I felt jealous. Ethan)

As the nomination box is set on the table, Ethan looks at the three remaining houseguests.

"Tonight, only one key will be pulled out. After that key is pulled, I will then give my reasons for nominating the two nominees." With that, Ethan pulls out the key. "Theresa, you are safe this week."

Putting her key around her neck, Theresa watches Fox and Mike. "Fox, Mike, I have nominated you both for eviction. There is no given reason why I picked you, except to say that you both are great players, and I nominated you because I felt that you both were threats to me in winning. I hope you understand."

"We do." Fox says, nodding at Mike.

"Okay. Nomination night is over."

(I wasn't surprised that Ethan nominated me. I just hope I can stay after. Fox).

(I'm determined to win the money, I'll do whatever I have to in order to stay here. Mike).

**Coming Up**

Eviction night brings a twist to the house!

**Please R/R**


	25. One Final Twist

**One Final Twist**

"Good evening, I am Cookie Myers, and this is Big Brother. The time is running low on how long the houseguests will remain in the house. It seems just like yesterday we started this show. Tonight, a final twist will come to the house that is so unexpected, it will leave the house in shock. First, let's go and check in with the houseguests."

"Evening, everyone."

"Evening, Cookie."

"How are we all doing?"

"Good." Theresa says, with the men nodding.

"Theresa, you have been the last female to be in the house. How does it feel being surrounded by so many men?"

"Well, at first it was overwhelming, but now, well, a girl could get spoiled having so much attention." (Everyone laughs).

"That's good to hear. Fox, you and Mike are evicted tonight. Is there anything you wish to say to Theresa, your ex, or Ethan, the one that nominated you?"

"Actually, there is." Turning to Ethan and Theresa, Fox smiles. "The experience I have had in this house has been filled with many memories. Theresa, I'm glad that we have our friendship back, and I wish you all the luck in the future. Ethan, I harbor no feelings of anger toward you. Whatever happens, happens. I wish you both luck, and hope that we can all be friends outside the house."

"Thank you, Fox, that was very sweet." Cookie says before speaking again, "Mike, is there anything you wish to say?"

"I just want to say I've had a great time here, and I hope that everything works out."

"Thank you. Tonight, houseguests, you are given your final twist to this game. There will be no voting tonight. Tonight…Fox, Mike, you are both leaving the house."

A stunned silence meets the announcement. (When Cookie said both guys were leaving, I was stunned. I really was. In a way, I'm happy that I can be with Ethan, but at the same time, I question what his feelings for me really are. Theresa).

(When Cookie said both men were leaving, I was happy. I finally could be with Theresa, and not have anyone looking over our shoulder. I just hope she feels the same way about me that I feel about her. I still have so many questions… Ethan.)

"Fox, Mike, you now have the chance to say goodbye to Ethan and Theresa, and leave the Big Brother house."

Getting up, both men give a quick hug to Ethan and Theresa. "Be happy, Theresa." Fox whispers in her ear.

"Thank you, Fox."

After the two men leave the house, Theresa watches as Ethan turns away from her. 

_I wonder what is wrong with Ethan?_ She thinks to herself, as she goes to see him.

(In the Studio)

"Hello, gentlemen."

"Hi, Cookie." Fox and Mike both say.

"Fox, let's start with you. I know you both are shocked that you have left the house. When we first started this show, you found out that you would be living with your ex. Tell us what that experience was like."

"You know, it was hard at first, because Theresa and I had a lot of bad blood between us. As we continued to live in the house, though, we started to talk a little more, and then we finally came to an understanding of sorts."

"Does it bother you that she and Ethan have developed a relationship in a sense?"

"Not at all. I am very happy that she is with Ethan. I wish her nothing but happiness."

"Viewers watched as you and Whitney got closer, would you want to see her again?"

"Absolutely. Now that I am out of the house, I would love nothing more than to explore my feelings for Whitney."

"Well, I'm glad you said that because we have a surprise for you." As if on cue, Whitney comes out from the back room. "Surprise!" She says, as she and Fox hug each other.

"This is amazing! How did you get back here?"

"I have my ways. Did you mean it? Do you want to try and work something out?"

"Yes, more than anything."

"Me, too." Whitney says, as the two share a kiss, and leave the studio.

"Mike, you had the same experience here. Viewers knew that you wanted the money and the fame. What would you have done differently in order to have stayed in the game?"

"Nothing. I regret nothing from this experience. I would do it all over again if I had to."

"You also had an ex in the house, how did you feel seeing her?"

"Very stunned." (Laughs). "But, it was alright because I think we managed to cover our ground and stay away from each other. We both realized we couldn't have another shot at our relationship, and I'm fine with that."

"Thank you, Mike."

With just Theresa and Ethan left in the house, the Head of Household competition is no longer relevant. Ethan and Theresa have made it to the Final Two spots. What will happen for them? Is love really in the air, or is it just a fling? What will happen when the former houseguest return to crown the victor? Tune in to our next episode!

**Coming Up**

Ethan and Theresa talk

Who will win Big Brother?

And what will happen when Gwen comes back?

**Please R/R**


	26. What About Us?

**What About Us?**

After watching the men leave the house, Theresa goes to find Ethan in the HOH room.

"Hey, can we talk?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Sitting on the bed, Theresa watches Ethan pace. "What's wrong?" She asks him.

Stopping himself from pacing the room anymore, Ethan looks at Theresa. "We need to talk."

"Alright, sit down, let's talk."

Sitting next to her, Ethan takes Theresa's hand in his. "I want to know….umm…if you have feelings for Fox?"

"Feelings for Fox? Ethan, what kind of question is that?"

Sighing, Ethan looks up at Theresa. "Well, I saw the way you hugged him as he left. I didn't know if that was a hug of 'I'll miss you' or a hug of 'get out of my life'. I guess I was just..um…"

"Jealous?"

Ethan nods. "Ethan, you do not have anything to be jealous of. From the start, Fox and I had a long talk about our old relationship, and realized we're better friends than lovers. He's moved on with Whitney, and I'm happy for them both."

"Really? Then what about that hug?"

"Yes, really. That hug was just a goodbye hug. A goodbye to our past, and a goodbye to him because he was leaving the house as my friend. That's all Fox and I have between us, Ethan, is a friendship. Besides, there's only one man I want." Theresa says, looking deep into Ethan's eyes.

Smiling, Ethan caresses Theresa's face. "I'm scared. I'm scared of what is happening between us. I mean, do you want to be together after the show? Are we even together?"

"Well, Ethan, I can tell you that I do have feelings for you. I would love to be able to see you after the show, and see where our feelings take us."

"You mean that?"

"Yes, I do."

"Can I confess something to you, Theresa?"

"Okay.." She says, as she watches Ethan's face.

"I think…no…I know…I'm falling in love with you."

"You are?"

"Yes. Ever since we started this game, I was finding myself attracted to you. And then, after that night we had where we talked all night long, I knew that I could feel something more for you. I didn't want to say anything because of the circumstances."

"What about Gwen, Ethan?"

"Gwen is my past. What she and I had is long over. You…you are the only woman in my thoughts, Theresa. You're all I see."

Smiling, Theresa leans forward, and kisses Ethan tenderly. Soon, their passion takes over, and the two find themselves kissing while lying down in bed.

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" Ethan says, as he runs his hand slowly down Theresa's body.

"I want you, Ethan…" Theresa says on a breathy sigh.

Looking into her eyes, Ethan smiles. "Well, you have me. I'm all yours."

"And I'm all yours."

"I want to make love to you, Theresa. I want that so much…but only if you want…I don't want to push you.."

Silencing Ethan with the tip of her finger on his lips, Theresa smiles. "You're all I want. Make love to me, Ethan…make love to me."

Slowly moving his body ontop of hers, Ethan begins to kiss Theresa deeply. _Dear God, this is heaven_. He thinks to himself.

_Don't let this night ever end_…Theresa thinks to herself, as she and Ethan remove each others clothes. Soon, their passion erupts into each other, as they begin to make love together.

"Ethan…oh Ethan….you amaze me.." Theresa says, feeling Ethan glide himself into her warmth over and over again.

"You amaze me Theresa…only you.." Ethan says as he leans down to kiss Theresa everywhere.

Soon, the pleasure overtakes them both, as the two moan out in ecstasy and feel their bodies collide together for the final reach of pleasure. Breathing heavily, Ethan moves off of Theresa's body slowly, and brings her into his arms.

"Any regrets?"

"Not a one. I love you, Ethan."

"And I love you, baby. Frankly, I don't care about the show, anymore. All I want is you."

"Well, you have me. And just to say, that if you were to win, I am not after you for your money."

Smiling, Ethan wipes a lock of hair off Theresa's face. "I realize that. Money or not, you're all I want."

"And you're all I want."

Sharing a kiss, the two fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Coming Up**

The final show brings about interesting actions

Who will win Big Brother?

**Please R/R**


	27. Final Show

**Final Show**

"Hello, and welcome to the Season Finale of Big Brother! I am your host, Cookie Myers, and tonight, Ethan or Theresa will be crowned the winner of Big Brother! Over the last few months, we have seen many twists and turns happen in the house. Tonight, the evicted houseguests will come back to discuss their actions in the house, as well as cast the final deciding vote. Will Ethan win? Or will Theresa be crowned the victor of Big Brother? First, let's check in with the two.

"Evening, Theresa and Ethan."

"Evening, Cookie."

"Last time viewers watched, we saw that you had a budding relationship in the works. Is it safe to say that is still going strong?"

Smiling at each other, Theresa looks into the camera. "I couldn't be any happier than I am right now with Ethan. I am very glad I met him on this experience."

"Ethan, your thoughts?"

"Cookie, meeting Theresa was the best thing that happened to me. We are very much in love with each other, and I only hope it gets better from here."

"So, is it safe to say you both will be together after the show?"

Nodding, Theresa begins to speak again, "Yes, Cookie. Ethan and I have a strong bond together, and I see that growing stronger after the house."

"And I agree." Ethan says, smiling again at Theresa.

"Thank you, both. Tonight, you will be reunited with your houseguests, and the votes will be casted live! I'll be back with you in a few moments."

"Thank you, Cookie."

**(In the House)**

"Are you nervous?" Ethan asks, rubbing his hand along Theresa's face.

"No. Remember, win or loose, I have the best gift ever. You."

"I feel the same way. I love you."

"And I love you."

Sharing a brief kiss, Ethan and Theresa wait to see what happens next.

**(Studio)**

"Welcome back, everyone!" Cookie says as she greets the evicted houseguests. "Before we go back into the Big Brother house, I want to discuss some things with everyone."

The houseguests laugh nervously as Cookie goes on. "Sarah, Whitney, Gwen. I'll start with you. The biggest twist that started this show was seeing your exes come into the house. How did that make you all feel?"

Whitney starts. "Well, to be honest, it was shocking. I think I speak for all three of us when I say that we never thought it was possible that we'd see our exes again."

"I agree, I mean, things started off great, then suddenly, we got hit hard!" Sarah pitches in.

"Gwen, what do you think? I mean, you were one of the most hated women in the show. Was that all an act? Or did you really act the way you do in person."

Sighing, Gwen speaks up. "Well, I was at first drawn to the cash, I mean, who wouldn't be? I figured the nastier I acted, the better it would be. When Ethan came in, yeah I was stunned. I knew our relationship went off on the wrong foot, and it's my fault, now that I've had the time to think about it."

"When you left the show, you told Theresa, and I quote, 'I'm sorry for how I acted and please, just take care of Ethan.' Did you mean it?"

"Yes, I did. Leaving the show, I realized how low I was stooping for something that wasn't there. I was jealous. I have lived my entire life with the silver spoon in my mouth. When I went up for eviction the second time, I finally realized that Ethan and I were not meant to be. I do hope that Ethan and Theresa are genuinely happy together."

"Are you playing with us, or are you serious?"

"I'm serious. It seems that it was a great thing I went on the show. Afterward, I met a wonderful man, and I'm truly happy with him."

"Well, that's wonderful. Thank you, Gwen, and good luck."

"Thank you." Getting off the stage, Chad makes his way up.

"Chad, same questions for you, basically. You went in seeing your ex, Whitney. Now, she and Fox are a couple. How do you feel?"

"Frankly, Cookie, I'm fine with it. All I ever wanted was for Whitney to be happy. And I hope that she is."

Turning to the other houseguests, Cookie looks. "Whitney, how do you feel hearing that?"

"You know, Chad is an amazing guy, and I wish nothing but the best for him."

"And what about you? Are you and Fox still together?"

"Yes, Cookie, we are. We're very happy together." Whitney says, smiling at Fox.

"Fox, you saw your ex in the house. How did that make you feel?"

"Well, it was shocking, as everyone has said. But, it was also healing in a way. Theresa and I were able to get over our differences, and become friends. It's just better that way."

"Well said. Alright, now what I want everyone to do is go back into the house. Once there, everyone will gather into the living room and we will go from there."

**(Back in the house)**

After everyone has settled into the living room again, Cookie comes on the TV. "Houseguests, here is the next phase of this show. Each evicted houseguest will have the chance to ask either Ethan or Theresa a question, to help them cast their vote later. Gwen, let's start with you."

Getting up, Gwen looks at Ethan and Theresa. "First off, congrats on both of you making it this far. While I have no questions, I do have some things to say. First, Ethan, I am very sorry for how I acted in this house. I hope that you and Theresa have a great life, and good luck. Theresa, I am really sorry to you about the way I treated you. I wish you nothing but the best."

"Thank you, Gwen." Theresa says.

Sitting down, Fox then gets up. "Ok, my first question is to Ethan. Would you have done anything differently in the house?"

Looking over at Theresa, Ethan takes her hand. "Not at all. If I didn't play this game the way I did, I wouldn't have met this woman, or gotten this far."

"Theresa, first I have to thank you for forgiving me. Next, my question to you is: Why should I give you my vote?"

"You should vote for me because I played this game with my heart. I went into this game looking for adventure, and I got it. I tried to be the best player I could be."

"Thank you."

After Fox sits, Mike and then Sarah ask their questions. Left, Chad and Whitney prepare to ask their questions. First, Whitney stands.

"Theresa, I want you to know that I have thoroughly enjoyed all our conversations. You have been a great friend in this house, and I hope we continue our friendship on the outside. Ethan, I am sorry that I did not get to talk to you as often as I could. I hope you both will be very happy together." Whitney sits back down.

"Ethan, Theresa, I just first want to say congrats for making it this far. Ethan, my question to you. What will you do with the 50,000 if you get it?"

"I want to take that money and give a lot to charity. I also want to help put my half sisters through college."

"Theresa, same question."

"My family has always grown up poor. I want to give back to them. I want to make my mother live a comfortable life, and help support my younger brother and sister, and my niece and nephews."

"Thanks."

After everyone has questioned Ethan and Theresa, Cookie comes back on screen.

"One by one, I want you to go to the Diary Room and cast your vote. Remember, you are casting a vote FOR the person you want to win. Gwen, you're first."

Gwen gets up and goes to the diary room. "Theresa has a strong head on her shoulders. She is a bright woman. I know we never got along, but there's always room for a fresh start. I vote for Theresa to win Big Brother."

After Gwen leaves, Fox goes in. "Theresa and I had a rocky start to our relationship. I'm glad that things are working out for us now. As for Ethan, he is like a brother. We get along great, and I feel that he will make a difference with the money. I vote for Ethan to win Big Brother."

* * *

**Coming Up**

Who will the houseguests vote for to win?

**Please R/R**


	28. A Winner In More Ways Than One

**A Winner in More Ways than One**

After the remaining houseguests have casted their vote, Cookie comes back on the TV.

"Well, everyone, first let me start by saying thank you for making this season's episode a success. Theresa, Ethan, do you have any final words before the winner is revealed?"

"Actually, Cookie, I have something to say." Ethan begins, as he turns to Theresa and takes her hand. "You and I have had a crazy start to our relationship. Over the last few weeks, however, I started feeling more for you. You know how I feel about you, Theresa, and that I want us to be together after the show. I don't have a ring, but…" Theresa gasps as Ethan gets down on one knee. "Do you think that you could see yourself spending the rest of your life with me? Will you Marry Me, Theresa?"

"Oh my God! Yes! Yes! I'll marry you, Ethan!" Theresa screams as she jumps into Ethan's waiting arms, and the two share a kiss, as the houseguests all clap for them.

"Theresa, Ethan, congratulations! Theresa, what are you thinking now?"

"You know what, at this point, I don't even care which one of us wins, because Ethan has won my heart, and that's the biggest prize of all."

The houseguests chuckle, and Ethan replies. "It's true. I want to be with Theresa, and now that I know we'll be together, the money isn't that important."

"Well, regardless, we do have to continue with the votes. So, I'll read the winner now, if that is alright with all of you?"

Everyone nods. "Alright." Opening the envelope, Cookie looks down and then back at the houseguests. "By a vote of 4 to 2….Ethan, congratulations, you are this season's Big Brother Winner!"

The houseguests erupt in cheers as Ethan pulls Theresa into his arms, to hug and kiss her. "I may have won the show, but what's more important is that I won your heart." Ethan whispers in her ear.

"I love you, baby."

"And I love you." He says as they share a kiss, and then receive congratulatory hugs from the houseguests.

"Ethan, Theresa, you also have some visitors outside the house right now. Ethan, your parents are here, and Theresa, your family is here as well. You may now go outside to greet them."

Running out, Ethan and Theresa both hug their parents, and then walk to each other. "Mama, Papa, this is Ethan. The man I love." Theresa says as she introduces Ethan to Pilar and Martin.

"And mom, dad, this is my Theresa." Ethan says, introducing Theresa to Sam and Ivy.

**Coming Up**

The Conclusion

**Please R/R**


	29. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After the show finished, Ethan and Theresa moved in together and began their preparations for their wedding. Fox and Whitney ended up moving in next door to them, and the four grew to be great friends.

**(At Ethan/Theresa's place)**

"You know what I realized?" Ethan asks as he strokes Theresa's cheek.

"What's that?"

"That I am so lucky. If it wasn't for the show, I never would have met you, and never would be as happy as I am right at this moment. Do you even know how much I love you?"

Smiling, Theresa nods. "I think I have some idea."

"Well, let me prove it to you." Ethan says as he begins to kiss Theresa's neck.

"Baby, it's only mid afternoon! It's too early for that…"

"Shush, woman, I'm busy working.." Ethan says as he rubs his hands all over Theresa's back. As things progress, suddenly, a knock is heard.

"Now, who could be disturbing me from my loving?" Ethan says grumpily."

Theresa laughs and goes to the door, to find Fox and Whitney on the other side. "Hey guys."

"Is this a bad time?" Fox asks.

"YES!" Ethan says, making everyone laugh. "Don't mind him, he's just grumpy." Theresa winks, as Fox and Whitney enter the apartment.

When all four are settled around the living room, Fox smiles. "Isn't it great how things worked out for us? We're with the ones we love, and now, things couldn't get any better."

"This is true. I mean, Fox, you and Theresa are now friends, which is great. Ethan and I found the people we're meant to be with. Life couldn't get any better." Whitney chimes in.

"Well, I could think of one thing." Ethan says.

"Shush, leave that thought to yourself." Theresa says, as she playfully hits Ethan.

"What! I wasn't going to say anything bad! I was just going to say what if we had a double wedding?"

Suddenly, the room quiets. "That would be fun." Theresa thinks outloud.

"Lets do it!" Whitney says, and everyone agrees.

Without a problem, ten months later, the wedding of Ethan and Theresa, Fox and Whitney took place amid family and friends. The love the two couples shared between each other was enough to give everyone in the room the hope that true love does conquer all.

**The End**

**(A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed!)**


End file.
